1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle front structure that has front side frames provided on right and left sides thereof and suspension arms supported below the front side frames.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some vehicle front structures have subframes provided below right and left front side frames and have engines or other power sources supported by the subframes. A subframe is a highly rigid member that supports an engine or other power source. When subjected to a frontal impact load, such a highly rigid subframe bends, thereby absorbing the impact load (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-271810).
Some vehicle front structures, however, have no subframes. In other words, they have a Γ (gamma in uppercase) shaped or A shaped lower arm for independent suspension directly supported by the vehicle body with no subframe therebetween. Such vehicle front structures are not capable of absorbing a frontal impact load through subframes. In addition, such a highly rigid Γ (gamma in uppercase) shaped or A shaped lower arm, when subjected to an impact load, does not collapse in a preferred manner. This arrangement may impede the absorption of a frontal impact load through the deformation of front side frames.